


Through Wind, and Rain, and Hail, and Rust (Or: That Sort-Of Story About How the Camaro Was Lonely and Then Wasn't)

by theBurgundyRose (SullenDragon)



Series: Chrome and Flashbangs: Five-0 Cars In the Spotlight [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anthropomorphic cars, Author tags badly, Camaro!Feels, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Sorry-not-sorry, Weird Car POV, the Camaro is sort of Danny in girl-car-form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SullenDragon/pseuds/theBurgundyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Camaro contemplates how much and how differently she loves Steve and Danno, how much she longs for a perfect life-partner, and then, unexpectedly, finds one.<br/>(Teen because I feel like maybe whatever kiddies are out there shouldn't be reading my weird take on cars looking for love.  Good luck with that.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Wind, and Rain, and Hail, and Rust (Or: That Sort-Of Story About How the Camaro Was Lonely and Then Wasn't)

**Author's Note:**

> SO. It's like midnight (actually one in the morning. I've been formatting for an hour). I wrote this in about fifteen minutes, edited it in ten, and I'm kind of exhausted and nervous about it. The last time I tried to post anything this late at night it was about weird bird-slave-people in a fandom that didn't exist and it was awful, so... here, have some crazy car-feels. And yeah, the Camaro is a she, because Danno (and Steve) seem like the type of guys to label this pretty car a lady, plus... it works with my story, mkay? Not that there's much to it. The Silverado is a he-car (though I'm not sure it ever explicitly says that) because he just is, okay. And I'm so sorry. I would love some constructive criticism, some (most) parts of this feel super-awkward to me. And I'm very sure that the Camaro and the Silverado met long before this imaginary-date-thing, so whatever. It's an AU or something. I give up, there is no explanation for this, just. Here it is. (Also, there is very little Steve/Danny here. But more than in my one other fic, but it's third-person, so. Whatevs.) Okay, I'm finally done with the AN longer than the fic. Sorry, dearies!

The Camaro totally _hates_ the way Steven J. McGarrett drives.  No, that’s totally a lie, she loves it, but it’s just so damn distracting, the way he fondles the wheel, presses the gas pedal like a caress, and then shoves her back up into fifth gear…!  How’s a car supposed to focus on fuel intake and radiator coolant with that kind of driving going on?  She’s not some floozy stock car, she wasn’t meant for this ridiculous, crazy, awesome treatment all the time.

If she wanted a human, it’d be that one.  But that’s only part of the problem.

No, she loves Danny to bits, of course, but he doesn’t light her engines up like she’s the only car in the world.  It’s not his fault he thinks cars are expendable, really, and he’s learning, but when faced with such devotion as Steven’s, what’s a car to do?  Danno is steady, soft of hand (except when he’s trying to make a point, but he is just so nice about it anyway), and he obeys all the laws, it’s just, it’s comfortable, easy on her pistons, but Steven will push her to the limits and well…  Well.  She knows Danno wouldn’t be mad at her for loving Steven and his driving because Danno loves Steven for the exact same reasons she does, just with a little less purring gears and a little more human-y mush, and a _lot_ more argument.

And that right there is part of the problem.  Sometimes the Camaro worries that Steven treats her better—no, that Danno _thinks_ Steven treats her better because it’s so much easier with her.  She’s never hidden her affection for Steven; from day one, she’s rolled over and purred whenever he asked, but Danno has fought his affection for Steven tooth and claw, hiding it in harsh arguments and right hooks and general grumpiness.  But she knows, even if Danny doesn’t seem to, that Steven belongs wholeheartedly to him.  Steven treats all his cars well, and that passion she gets when he takes a corner too fast is just the pent-up residue of the Danno Effect, and the Camaro knows it.

She wishes it were as simple as that, she muses for so long, that it was just unrequited love of a human, but really, she just wishes she had something like that.  Her Danno is so fortunate… but even if Steven wasn’t spoken for, some days she knows that he just isn’t quite _enough_ , isn’t quite _right_ for her.  He’s too mushy and fragile and human, takes off without her far too often, and doesn’t make the right engine-sounds, and, while she knows it’s totally superficial of her, she’s always longed for a big, strong, stable auto to stand solid by her side, through rust and flats and hail and dust and just be there, and no human can do that for her.  Maybe she just needs to settle down with a nice minivan.  Trying to meet a Peterbilt is totally unrealistic, and who can deal with all that vanity over chrome smokestacks anyways?  And so much baggage, eighteen wheels worth…  Well, no matter the make or model, she hasn’t found an auto yet, so she’ll just live vicariously through Danny.  He and Steven are having beers tonight, at Steven’s place.  It’s a first for them, and the thing between them hasn’t been labeled yet, but Danny’s in a good mood and she has high hopes for big epiphanies tonight.  Maybe she’ll be returning to the seaside again after this evening.

That’d be nice, she rumbles to herself, as they take the last corner to where Danny has muttered that Steven’s place should be….

And she stalls out, right there, half-in the driveway of the house, because right there, in front of her is the hottest, most dependable-looking, most _abso-freaking-loutely **perfect**_ navy-blue Silverado in the entire world.

Maybe she won’t have to settle for a minivan, after all.

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback would be awesome!! ;)


End file.
